Imaging has emerged as one of the key tools used by biomedical investigators to further our understanding of human biology in health and disease. XNAT has emerged as the most widely used imaging informatics for supporting this research. We will develop the next generation of XNAT technology to support the ongoing evolution of imaging research. Development will focus on four key use cases: institutional repositories, clinical imaging research, multi-center trials, and data sharing. A variety of new capabilities wil be implemented, including deeper integration with clinical information systems, scalability services including integration with the cloud, on- demand access to statistical and other computational platforms, a GUI-based form building interface, configurable data feeds, and quality assurance and communications tools. These capabilities will be developed and evaluated in the context of real world scientific programs. A number of outreach and support activities targeted at XNAT users and developers.